


I Win So... I Win

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: In a faraway galaxy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way back for Jack Harkness is way back... like this moment from the first chapter of his marauding career with John Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win So... I Win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ChesneyCat on the 1_million_words comm on LJ; a thank you fic for commenting on the 2013 Brag Book page on the comm. Thanks for the prompt, too! This has so sparked my appetite for writing more Harkness/Hart!

“How did you know?” Jack tossed his hand onto the table face up.

Technically, John Hart didn’t have to show his cards but he threw them up, too.

Straight flush. 

Well, Jack thought, five-card draw is the purists’ game for a reason: It can be a fickle bitch. Half the fun; especially if you’re still mastering counting cards.

“You said the words ‘I never bluff,’” His new partner in crime eyed him up and down slowly, taking in every gangly inch of muscle, sinew and big, blue eyes. “Free tip for you since we’re on the same team now, marginally at least: Anyone who says that? Liar. If they say it at a pivotal moment, they’re lying right then and there. Ninety five percent guarantee, sweet cheeks, you can take it to the Altairian Bank – it’s good as Dentrassis gold.”

“You haven’t seen my cheeks.”

“About to.”

“And you know because…”

“Pants that tight, no lines? I’m _very_ about to.” 

John had drawled it out so filthy sweet that inconvenient parts of Jack sprang to cheek-pinking life. It really sucked, loving trouble. He was going to have his work cut out for him.

Hart still had boots, socks, pants and an earring left. Jack was down to his trousers.

He had no issue pulling them down. Had no problem with doing so in the dark, back corner of the bar they’d been drinking in all weekend. It was one of the rougher territories they’d covered; they both knew no one on this dusty planet would bat a five-lidded eye.

Hart enjoyed every second, pushing the table between them aside for a better view as Jack sat and stretched out, arms wide over the back of the booth. 

“One more hand?” Hart gathered the cards and flicked through a quick shuffle. “Winner tops?”

That _was_ where this was going. _Had_ been going since they'd met a month and a week ago.

“No. Coin flip. A coin from _my_ nearby pocket thank you.”

“You think I’ll cheat?”

“I know you’ll cheat. If you can.”

“Wrong again, my baby blue,” John toed Jack’s knees apart with a boot and bit his lip as he took another visual survey. “See… this hand's just for fun. 'Cause I'd say I win either way.”


End file.
